


A kiss during a Crisis

by Batwoman2019



Series: Superbat One shot series [5]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Chicago Fire, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What if while they were in Sara's office Kate did the one thing she'd been wanting to do for a year. But does she have the courage to do?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Wendy Seager/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Superbat One shot series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975576
Comments: 94
Kudos: 25





	A kiss during a Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Superbat fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.

(On earth 75's Waverider Mark's talking with Alex and Sara as he hears Kate and Kara coming back into the command room he turns and looks at them seeing him look Alex 

calls out for her sister.)

Alex: Kara!

(She continues to walk off but Mark grabs a hold of Kate's arm.)

Mark: What the hell is going on?  
Kate: Lex Luthor is what's going on?  
Alex: What?  
Kate: She wants to use the book of Destiny to bring back earth 38 and Argo.

(Mark looks at her along with Alex and Sara.)

Mark: She does realize that's not safe.  
Kate: She does. But right now she's not thinking clearly.  
Mark: What did Lex say?  
Kate: Just what we all know is dangerous.  
Mark: Oh so in some cases he is useful.

(Alex and Sara are trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Not as helpful as some might think.  
Mark: I was kidding.  
Kate: Oh. I god i hate him.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: You're a smart ass.  
Mark: You've known me over a year and you're just figuring that one out.  
Alex: Stop flirting it's never going to happen.  
Mark: Yeah you said that once.

(She looks at him as Sara starts laughing at her face.)

Alex: Shut up Sara.  
Sara: Sorry.

(Then she smacks his arm.)

Mark: Ow.  
Kate: Called for.  
Mark: You.

(She walks off as Mark looks at her and lightly pushes Sara who busts up laughing.)

Mark: I hate you three.

(He walks off as they bust up laughing behind him.)

Sara: How's he doing anyway?  
Alex: He seems to be doing just fine. Picking at Kate is one of his ways of coping with what the hell is going on.  
Sara: I can't even began to imagine what's going through his mind right now.  
Alex: Yeah well. We just hope J'onn was able to get everyone off of Earth 38 before the Anti-matter wave hit it.  
Sara: Yeah.  
Alex: Aside from Me Kara and you guys.

(Sara looks at her.)

Sara: What?  
Alex: Mark had other friends on our earth i just hope they were some of the other people who managed to get off before Earth 38 disappeared.  
Sara: So do i.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Sara: What's wrong?  
Alex: I'm just worried.  
Sara: Kara or Mark?  
Alex: Both. I mean yes i know he's my ex but he's also one of my bestfriends and three of his were still down on Earth 38 when the Anti-matter Wave hit it.  
Sara: Oh boy. One of them being?  
Alex: Wendy!

(Sara looks at her.)

Sara: Whose Wendy?  
Alex: Wendy Seager she's his wife.  
Sara: Oh.  
Alex: Yeah so i'm really hoping they all got onto the ships before hand.  
Sara: Let's hope.  
Alex: Yeah. 

(Back over in Sara's Office Kara's standing there looking at the book of Destiny she goes to open it only to have Kate put her hand there to stop her.)

Kate: Don't. You open that book and you do not know what will happen to you. To all of the earths you're trying to save.  
Kara: I have to Kate. Those people they need help.  
Kate: And we are doing the best who we can. That is not the answer.  
Kara: Then what am i supposed to do. Be okay with all those people dying? Like Bruce? Believe that life is supposed to end just let it.  
Kate: Of course not but if you open that book It will destroy you.  
Kara: I have to do this.  
Kate: Then i have to stop you.  
Kara: You won't be able to.  
Kate: You'd be surprised. I wish things were different. Kara i wish i was hopeful like you. One thing i do know is that if you take that chance on that book and it 

doesn't work. If something happens to you. We're all doomed.

(Kara looks at her at a loss for words she goes to walk off but Kate grabs her arm and pulls her back towards her.)

Kara: What you doing?  
Kate: Something I've been wanting to do for over a year.  
Kara: And that this?  
Kate: This.

(Kate grabs her in and kisses her catching her off guard but she kisses her back as their kissing Alex and Sara walk up to her office and see them in there kissing and 

they laugh.)

Sara: Get her Supergirl.  
Alex: Seriously?  
Sara: What?  
Alex: Her sister standing right here.  
Sara: How many times have you heard the name Kate Kane over the last year?  
Alex: A lot.  
Sara: So does that really surprise you?  
Alex: No. It doesn't. Of all honesty I prefer her over Lena Luther at the moment.  
Sara: Why?  
Alex: Kate's been more of a friend to Kara than Lena has been.  
Sara: Wow.  
Alex: Yeah.  
Sara: So I heard you got the woman back?  
Alex: I did.  
Sara: Good for you.

(Alex smiles at her.)

Alex: Yeah thanks.  
Sara: You're welcome.

(Then they both walk away from the office as they walk away Kara pulls away from Kate and looks at her.)

Kara: Um.  
Kate: I'm sorry I should've of done that.  
Kara: No it's okay it's just. I wasn't expecting that.  
Kate: We can talk about this once this nightmare is over with.  
Kara: Yeah we can do that.  
Kate: Okay.

(She smiles at her. Then she turns and walks off smiling as she walks Lex walks up to her.)

Lex: I wonder how my sister will react when she finds out you kissed the woman she loves?  
Kate: If she really loved her she'd get over herself and forgive Kara for keeping the fact that she's Supergirl away from her.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Lex: She's still going to be pissed.  
Kate: I don't really care. In my opinion.  
Mark: In anyone's opinion at the moment Kate's the better person for Kara. Now beat it before I end up twisting your arm behind your back only thing is I'll actually 

break the damn thing.

(He looks at him and shuts up then he walks off.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah I'm fine. Thanks.  
Mark: Anytime. You really do love her don't you?

(Kate nods her head at him.)

Mark: Why haven't you said anything?  
Kate: Everytime I try someone always manages to show up and interrupt me.  
Mark: Like who?  
Kate: Well last time it was James Olsen.  
Mark: Well he's not here now so there really isn't anything to stop you.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: So go tell her.

(She smiles at him then turns and walks off to go talk to Kara. As she gets to where she is she walks over to her.)

Kate: Hey Kara.

(Kara turns around and looks at her.)

Kate: Listen. I get you wanted to bring those people back. You have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. I just don't want to see you get hurt.  
Kara: Even after what just happened?  
Kate: Yeah even after what just happened.

(Kara laughs at her.)

Kara: You know i gotta say for someone who was unsure about being the Paragon of Courage. It took a lot of guts to do what you did.  
Kate: Maybe. But i have hope that there's another way. Which is why. I wanted to give you this.

(Kate Shows Kara what she took from Earth 99's Bruce Wayne.)

Kara: Kryptonite! Why you have that?  
Kate: It was Bruce Wayne's. He lost hope and i never will.

(Kara continues to back away from the Krytonite and Kate as she looks up at her.)

Kara: Keep it.

(Kate looks at her in surprise.)

Kara: And i'll have the courage to know that you'll never use it.

(Kate looks her in even more surprise as Kara kisses her again getting her to smile at her as their kissing she deepens it then she pulls away from her.)

Kara: Sorry.  
Kate: Don't be. Aside from apologizing to you about stopping you from using the book and well for the kiss.  
Kara: Kate don't ever apologize for that.  
Kate: Why not?  
Kara: I would of done it at some point.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Well then. But other then the apologie for the whole thing with the book and the kiss. I was also coming back here to tell you that Lex was trying to blackmail 

me.

Kara: Because of Lena?  
Kate: I guess so.  
Kara: Pay no mind to him Kate. She had her chance.  
Kate: Meaning?  
Kara: Meaning I want you.  
Kate: Okay. But let's talk about this later okay.  
Kara: Okay.  
Kate: Are right.

(As they continue to talk Mark walks back to talk to them.)

Kara: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine.  
Kara: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No seriously Kara i'm fine. I mean for the most part earth 1 is still around so.  
Kate: Meaning.  
Mark: Maggie and the other's made there.  
Kara: Oh thank Rao.  
Mark: Yeah. I can honestly say i have never been so happy to know that Earth 1 is still around.

(Kate looks at him and he quickly backs up before she can hit him. But he walks over to her and hugs her getting her to laugh at him then he pulls away from her.)

Kate: I'm glad your friends made it.  
Mark: So am i.  
Kate: You sure you're okay?  
Mark: As long as Lex Luthor is still on this ship. I don't ever think i'll be perfectly fine.  
Kara: You're not the only one.  
Mark: So the Paragon's of Hope and Courage kissed huh?

(Kate looks off trying to keep from blushing getting Mark to laugh at her.)

Kate: Oh i so hate you right now.  
Mark: No you don't.  
Kate: I kind of do.  
Mark: Oh but Kate you can't hate me.  
Kate: Why's that?  
Mark: You'll make your new girlfriend upset.

(She looks at him as he quickly ducks out of the room laughing at her face.)

Kate: Mark Buchanan.

(He's still laughing as he's running down the hallway.)

Kate: He's so going to get it after this.  
Kara: I hope not more than me?  
Kate: Oh no. I'll hurt him in a completely different way.

(She starts laughing as she kisses her again as their kissing Mark snaps a picture and runs off back towards Alex and Sara who are by the entrance laughing as he gets 

to them and shows em the picture.)

Sara: She's going to kill you.  
Mark: I know. If only Oliver was around i'd so show him this picture.  
Kara: You better not.  
Mark: Awe now she's just ruining my fun.  
Kate: Mark!

(He quickly hides behind Sara who bust up laughing at her.)

Mark: Hey you better be nice or i'll send this picture to Mary.  
Kate: You wouldn't?  
Mark: But of course i would.  
Kate: I'm going to.  
Kara: Okay okay play nice Mark.  
Mark: Yes ma'am Superbat.

(He runs off making Alex and Sara laugh at their faces as he gets to where Barry he is shows him the picture and then turns and looks at them.)

Barry: It's about time.  
Kara: Mark seriously.  
Mark: Be glad he's not Maggie.  
Kara: Oh rao.  
Alex: Anyway.  
Mark: What's up?  
Barry: We just got word about your other friends from your earth.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: And?  
Barry: They even made it safely to mine Sara and Kate's earth.  
Mark: Oh thank god.

(Kara pulls him into a hug as he let's out a big sign of relief.)

Sara: What about his wife?  
Barry: Your married?

(Mark turns and looks at him while pulling the neck less with her wedding band on it out to show them.)

Mark: For three months.

(Barry looks at him and laughs.)

Barry: Congrats man. And yes she even made it. Maggie wouldn't of let anything happen to her.  
Mark: Okay good. I'm gonna owe your girlfriend one hell of a hug when we see her again.  
Alex: I know that.  
Mark: Where are they?  
Barry: Gotham the Crow's have them set up there.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Kate: Now that we know that news.  
Mark: Yeah. What the hell do we do now?  
Barry: We find away to keep that the hell away from Earth 1.

(They turn and look at the Anti-matter wave headed for Earth 1.)

Sara: And away from your wife and friends.  
Mark: Yeah really. But then again my wife and friends aren't the only ones on that earth Sara.  
Sara: I'm aware.  
Mark: And then afterwords.  
Barry: I don't know.  
Mark: I know i'll go beat the hell out of Lex Luthor.  
Kate: Can i help you?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah.

(They clap hands making the other's laugh at them. Over the course of the next several hours they continue to find away too keep the Anti-matter away from Earth one 

and away from their friends and family as their fight continues and the major ass kicking Mark gave Lex after he killed off earth 126's Clark Kent and if it hadn't of 

been for Kate and Kara he would of killed him.)

Kate: Mark come on.  
Mark: Because of him Earth 126's Superman is dead.  
Kate: I know he did. But we still have one earth to try and keep around. 

(He looks at her and then kicks him again.)

Kate: If you won't do it for him. At least do it for your wife and your family.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: And here i thought Kara was the Paragon of Hope.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I know right.

(He grabs her into a hug then pulls away from her as he kicks Lex one last time making them laugh at him.)

Mark: Just because you're a Paragon doesn't mean i won't kill you if you step out of line again. Understood.

(He nods his head at him as Mark looks at him.)

Mark: I can't wait to tell Lena that you're sorry ass is still alive.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say to him as he turns and walks off.)

Kara: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah. 

(They look at each other and smile. After hours of continue fights in order to keep Earth 1 alive. The Anti-monitor is defeated and Earth 1 is spared of being destroyed 

by the Anti-Matter wave after the battle is ended Mark looks at Kate and hits her fist getting her to laugh as he grabs her into a hug again then pulls away from her 

as he looks at Alex and the other's.)

Alex: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. I just can't wait to see my wife again.  
Alex: Always good to hear.

(Kara looks at him and smiles.)

Kate: What?  
Kara: She's pregnant.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: No.  
Kara: Yeah. She found out just before all of this happened.  
Kate: That's great to hear. So we have a conversation coming don't we?  
Kara: Oh a big one.

(She starts laughing as they walk off. Later back on Earth 1 in Gotham Mark rushes into the Crows head Quarters and heads for their command Center as he gets there he 

runs in and looks around for his wife.)

Mark: Wendy!

(Hearing her name she turns and looks at him.)

Wendy: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her as he runs up to her as he gets to her he hugs her getting Kate and Kara to laugh at him. As he's spending time with his wife Sophie walks 

up to them.)

Sophie: They came in just before the Anti-Matter could touch us.  
Kara: I'm just glad it didn't get here and destroy all of this.  
Sophie: So am i. Mary's been asking about you.  
Kate: Probably to continue to blame me for her mother's death.  
Sophie: She was worried about you and so was your father.

(Kate looks at her and smiles as she pulls her phone out and calls Mary who answers on the first ring.)

Mary: Kate!  
Kate: Hi.  
Mary: Oh thank god.

(Over by Mark and Wendy she pulls away from him and he kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kiss continues Kara covers Sophie's face making her laugh as she 

turns and walks off laughing.)

Sophie: You and Kate are mean't for each other.

(Kara starts laughing as she walks off. Back over by them she had just told Mark the news and he smiles at her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: Wow. I can't believe it.

(He picks her up getting her to laugh as he puts her down again then kisses her again getting Barry and Sara to laugh at them. Later after hanging up with Mary Kate 

and Kara sat down and had that conversation they said they'd have during the Crisis about them and how to move forward with things with them as their conversation 

continues Kate and Kara go back and forth about talking about their friends and family including her conversation with Mary which brought the biggest smile to her 

face which then made Kara smile at her as she moved closer to her and grabs her hand which gets her to look at her.)

Kara: You two will get there. Just gotta be patient.  
Kate: I know and i will be. She's my little sister me and my dad are all she has left.  
Kara: I'm sorry.

(Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Kate: It's okay.  
Kara: Okay. Hey Batwoman.

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: Yes Supergirl.

(Kara kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing she deepens it as their kiss deepens they both fall back onto the couch. Later their both under the covers 

kissing after making love to each other. As their kissing Kara deepens it sending them into another love making session. They make love to each other through out the 

day and into the night and well into the next morning. After nine months of pregnantesy Wendy gave birth to her's and Mark's first born son who they named after Oliver 

and after hearing the news Sara quickly pulled Mark into a hug then pulled away from him as Diggle and Thea did the samething.)

Thea: What's his middle name?  
Mark: Oliver Brain Buchanan.  
Kara: You even named him after Otis?  
Mark: I did. I called and talked to Cruz just before he was born and he agreed with me on the name.  
Kara: You really miss him don't you?  
Mark: He was one of my bestfriends. So yeah i miss him like crazy. Hell i miss our whole earth.  
Kara: I know. But there's nothing wrong with this one?  
Mark: I know there isn't.  
Kara: Okay.

(He hugs her again then pulls away. As for Kate and Kara after two years of dating Kate asked Kara to marry her and they got married seven months later and after about 

three years of marriage Kara and Kate decided to add to their family by adopting a Shiba Inu who the named after her fallen planet Krypton which made both Alex and 

Maggie smile at her. Who also after about a year or two of being back together got engaged again and married a month later due to Kara driving them both crazy with the 

wedding planning and they eloped. And after a year of marriage decided to add to their family and adopted a German Shepherd who they named after Oliver and Felicity's 

daughter Mia who looked at them and laughed when she heard what they named her. And just before all of the weddings and baby birth's Mary and Mia met each other after 

bumping into each other just before Kate's bar opened and following that chance meeting all she did was talk to Kate about Mia and Kate doing the sisterly thing and 

teased her about having a crush on her.)

Mary: I do not.  
Kate: Yeah okay.

(She throws one of the napkins at her getting her to laugh as they continue on with their conversation. After months of denying how she feels about Mia Mary finally 

found the courage to ask her out and she accepted which then got Kate to tease Mary even more then she are ready did and Mary just pushed her sister making her laugh 

more. And before all of that. Lex was once again sent back to Prison and a worse prison then any other. He was sent to Arkham Asylum. After being sent there Lena went 

and saw him and laughed then she quickly turned and walked off with the parting words of i hope you rot in here. Then quickly left to move on with her life shortly 

after the whole thing with the crisis Kara and Lena with much help from both Mark and Kate sat down and talked through their troubles together. And as i always say 

they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that one shot because it'll be the last until the new year. I hope you all have a happy Holidays i'll see you in 2020. With a new Pitch Perfect Fanfic. And i might be adding one more chapter to my Love worth saving story i just don't know when yet. But once again i hope you all have a Happy Holiday's until 2020 everyone.


End file.
